The Help of the Fallen
thotfnarathzulinostianjpg.jpg|Narathzul in Ostian thotftheportaltoarktwend.jpg|Portal to Arktwend in Erothin thotftheportals.jpg|Portal to Tyrat (on the right) thotfthemechanisms.jpg|The mechanism in the revolving chamber thotfbrightstreamoffire.jpg|The bright stream of fire and a lever thotfloweredmechanismjpg.jpg|The lowered (activated) mechanism thotfthebridge.jpg|The bridge in the revolving chamber thotflevernexttothedoor.jpg|The lver next to door to Tyr's dwelling thotftyrschamber.jpg|Tyr's Chamber thotfswordofgoth.jpg|Sword of Goth thoftarkt.jpg|Arkt Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description The Victory is at Hand Your conversation with Kim will be interrupted by Narathzul Arantheal's sudden appearance in Ostian. He will be contented that you have succeeded and the Temple has been overthrown. Narathzul expresses his conviction that the victory of the order is imminent, which is partly due to the fact that his spies have managed to locate the hideout of the Light-Born. Narathzuls teleports both you and Kim to Erothin, where he explains that all the Light-Born are hiding in Arktwend, aware of the danger that Narathzul poses to them. Narathzul will create a portal to Arktwend and then inform you on the plan on how to end the tyranny of the Light-Born and give people what they deserve. Kim's Sudden Departure As soon as Narathzul ends his speech on ending the rule of the Gods, Kim states that he/she cannot do that and runs away. In the previous quest, Impotence of the Almighty Kim uttered his/her doubts about the Order's principles and mentioned his/her state of complete confusion. Quest Goal *Narathzul's Assignment Narathzul will sneak into the ruins of Arktwend to get an overview of the situation there as he needs to know the exact location of the Light-Born and their Seraphin. *Your Assignment You are to go to Tyrat, the former seat of the so-called Creator. Inside, you will find a weapon which has the power to kill a Light-Born. The weapon used to belong to the royal house of Arktwend, which was wiped out centuries ago by the Light-Born. The last king was called Goth, thus the name of the weapon, The Sword of Goth. Narathzul insists that he does need you to stand by him in the final battle. Walkthrough Destination: Tyrat Once Narathzul Arantheal has teleported you to Erothin, he will create a portal to Arktwend, Tirmatral, Ruins of Stormwend. Enter the portal by clicking on it. There, Narathzul will divulge the rest of his plan. As it involves you going into Tyrat, which is not accessible by land, Narathzul opens a portal to Tyrat next to the previous portal. Enter the portal to Tyrat, Entrance Area. Tyrat The Revolving Chamber *Towards the Chamber When you enter the portal to Tyrat, you will find yourself in a long corridor filled with scattered pictures and Busts. Head towards the door to Abandoned Temple of Tyrat. *Activate the Bridge As soon as you have entered the Temple, advance to the circular structure with a small red sphere in its center. You will notice that everything will start as if to explode, and a huge red sphere will be hovering overhead. The following things are to be observed in the Temple: - two locked doors (to the N and S sides of the room) - do not concern yourself with these as they are not to be opened. - Tyr's Throne - behind the throne you can discern a barred door. The bridge should appear there once you have activated it. -''' eight pillars''' with a lever an a raised mechanism on their top. Take a closer look at all the pillars. On one of them there is a bright stream of fire ''' coming from the mechanism. The fire indicates which lever to pull. Therefore, the first lever to be pulled is the one which is fixed to a pillar with this bright stream of fire (You will not be able to pull the other levers, as you will get a notice that the mechanism is blocked). Once you have pulled the correct lever (the one fixed to a pillar with the stream of fire), the mechanism will start lowering and the stream of fire will disappear. It will appear on another pillar. So now you should search for another pillar with a stream of fire coming from it and pull the lever fixed to this pillar. Do so until all the raised mechanisms have been lowered and there will be no bright stream of fire coming from any of the pillars. If you have lowered all the mechanisms, a bridge will appear behind the Tyr's Throne'. *Reach Tyr's Old Chamber Go over the bridge and approach the door to Tyrat, Tyr's Old Chamber. The door is locked, but turn to the right. You will notice a small '''lever' fixed to the wall next to the door. Pull the lever and the bars blocking the entrance to the chamber will be removed. Enter the door. Tyr's Chamber *The Sword of Goth Examine Tyr's Chamber, as you can find some useful items there. The Sword of Goth is lying on the table in plain sight, next to a letter to Tyr. Picking up the sword updates your diary with the information that now you have to go back to Narathzul Arantheal. *Arkt's Appearance The Proposal of Becoming The Shadow God Suddenly, Arkt will appear in the chamber. He states that he will not stop you from doing what you are planning to do, as he, Arkt, is The Shadow-God of Arkwend. Arkt informs you that you have the opportunity to become the Shadow God yourself. As Narathzul Arantheal is not to his taste due to their long-standing feud, Arkt offers to support you in your rise to power. Narathzul's Obscure Origin Not only is Narahtzul a tyrant, but Arkt suspects that Narahtzul is not capable of fulfilling the predestination of the Shadow God. Arkt suspects that his father, Tealor Arantheal, was involved in a relationship with one of the Light-Born, Goddess Irlanda. If Narahtzul does prove to be incapable of becoming the Shadow God, Arkt will deal with him and help you in rising to power. The Seed of Suspicion Arkt insinuates that Narahtzul Arantheal is aware of you being his potential rival for being the Shadow God of Nehrim. However, Narathzul will not show it now, as he does need your assistance in standing against the Light-Born. But you should be wary, as Narahtzul will not let anyone else fulfil the Predestination of the Tel'lmalthat. According to Arkt, Narathzul is definitely not to be trusted. Destination: Arktwend Once the conversation with Arkt has been finished, you can go back to Narathzul Arantheal. Go back through the same portal that brought you here (the Portal to Tirmatral, Ruins of Stormwend). Narathzul Arantheal will be waiting for you there. Notes *Do not run after Kim. It is not possible to catch up with him/her. *When in Tyr's Chamber, do not jump on the table and pick up the Sword of Goth. Arkt will not speak to you then (when you are still on the table). *There is no key to be found that can open the two doors in the revolving chamber. *Click on the portal to enter it. Do not go through it, it will not teleport you then. Tips *Search Tyr's Chamber for some special items. You should find an Arcane Stone, some lockpicks, Thorium Nugget (2x), Rune Frost Arrow (Rank VI), Rune Flash Heal (Rank VI) and Icy Hood. *As you face the desk there is a small switch to the right of the sword and down a bit. When activated you will hear a grating sound. Go back towards the door to the chamber and there will be an opening to your left between the bust stands. There is a dead priest, several inoperable portals, a chest with an amulet, several potions and an Aeterna claymore. Activating the switch again simply closes the opening but it can be reopened. Following Quest *The Sins of our Fathers Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests